


Trust or Faith?

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Development, Plothole Fill, Solas Being Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Trevelyan just can't figure Solas out. Varric has some insights she doesn't expect. <br/>(Written as a way to explain why none of the other members of the Inquisition seriously question Solas despite him being the most suspicious f*cker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust or Faith?

Two weeks of camping together in the Hinterlands, and the only one of her group who remained a mystery to Iris was Solas. 

Cassandra wore her faith as almost literal armour, Varric did the same with his wit. But Solas… he might be one of the most calming and competent people she'd ever met, certainly the most knowledgeable mage. His experience with the fade surpassed every mentor she'd ever had in the Circle. But she had never spent so long with someone and learned so little about them. It seemed Solas had no hobbies, no strange quirks. He was always prepared to travel as soon as Iris was in the morning, unlike Varric who was  _ always _ the last one ready. He didn't complain like Varric, and he didn't offer his opinion nearly as often as the others. Really, if there were anything Solas was doing, it was studying  _ her _ . It was impossible to catch Solas by surprize, or go unnoticed observing him. Like her, he seemed to have a sixth sense for when someone was watching him. As many times as Solas looked up to meet her stare, she caught him doing the same.

Varric broached the subject one evening, while Cassandra and Solas were out in the woods hunting. Varric and Iris were both far too inexperienced with the wilderness to be trusted with gathering their food, they were responsible for guarding the camp.

“It took me longer than usual, but I think I've got you and Chuckles pegged. Don't ask about the Seeker, I'll never understand her.”

“You can't understand Cassandra, but you've figured out Solas?” Iris repeated, openly surprized. Cassandra had very little artifice about who she was… but Varric was always searching for the artifice. He had an incredibly cynical way of looking at people that screamed trust issues. It was something Iris had also noticed about Solas.

Varric settled into his seat by the fire, eyeing Iris across the flames. “It's faith. No, not like Cassandra, not in the Maker. Faith in yourselves, in your words and actions. You're both very carefully put together people, with enough confidence to get people to follow.”

Iris raised an eyebrow at him. “Varric, you make me sound like a villain. You're not suspicious  _ I'm _ behind all this, are you?” she smirked at him.

He cackled, “That would be a twist nobody sees coming.”

“Except the Chantry,” Iris laughed with him, “They’d be so self-righteous. It would ruin the fun.”

“Straight from the mouth of Andraste’s Herald,” he chuckled. _ “ _ You know, there’s one more thing you and Chuckles have in common. Something about you makes people want to trust you--I have several plans in place in case that instinct turns out to be false--but you two are the only people in this mess who seem to have any idea how to stop it. We have no choice but to trust you and hope we’re not wrong.”

  
  
  


It was weeks before anything came of Varric's observation. Not until they'd reached Skyhold did the disagreements start. Iris heard people whispering about it for weeks after the first time she lost her temper at Solas. Varric liked to say it was the first time a lot of the castle residents had witnessed her awesome Andraste - fueled wrath. Iris was pretty certain he was the one who had told the rest of the castle about the fight, judging by the insanely exaggerated rumours she’d heard. 

Dorian had been quick to inform her exactly the shade of red her face turned while she yelled at Solas, apparently he'd been an amused and captive audience from the upper floor. “Yelling at a man in the bottom of a crowded tower isn't exactly subtle, Iris,” he'd pointed out. “Now there are rumours you two are involved--more people believe that's true than that I'm sleeping with you. Should I be jealous?”

Dorian and Varric's teasing notwithstanding, Iris felt horribly embarrassed about the whole thing already. Solas had done nothing wrong, Iris had just been frustrated. She would end up apologizing to Solas later, she knew.

She had only been asking a few questions…

 

“Solas, how did you learn to communicate with spirits? Was there a mage in your village who taught you? I've heard hedge mages are knowledgeable of obscure spirits, is it knowledge that's passed down?”

“If you are picturing a mortal teacher, then no. Any knowledge I've found was passed on by spirits I've encountered.”

“But how did you learn to speak to them? Most spirits only speak to mages they're interested in possessing. You really never experienced that? Did you instinctually understand the difference between beneficial and harmful spirits as a child? Did the friendly spirits teach you wards against the others? I just… don't understand how you're self taught and yet so…”

“Skilled?” he guessed.

“Yes. No… you're experienced. When we finish a fight I’m panting for breath and you're exactly as tired as you were when we started. You never need to borrow any lyrium potions, it seems like you know exactly how much energy is required in every situation. You're better at most spells than mentors I've had who spent their  _ lives _ practicing. We haven't encountered many problems you couldn't solve with magic. You're better at Rift magic than I am, and I was told it's been invented since the breach. Which means you mastered it first…. Who ARE you?”

She felt a flash of his anger, quickly stifled, replaced by offence. Solas assumed an insulted air, and Varric's comment about how carefully put together they both were came to mind. “Is it so shocking to meet an elven mage more skilled than you or your fellow circle members? Do they fail to teach you about the rich magical lineage of my people inside your prison?”

“Shut up! You know that's not what I'm saying. You can't twist this around and make it about me. It's not. Answer the fucking question for once, Solas!” that was when her temper slipped.

Solas’ narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms across his chest. She knew she wouldn't get any answers from him like this, but she'd opened the floodgates on her frustrations with him and they kept coming.

“You take offence at any attempt to get to know you, and force distance between us that doesn't have to be there.” She took a breath, smothering her rage and upping the charm. “Of all people, you and I should be able to count on each other. Everyone knows we’re the only hope Thedas has, after all,” her teasing earned a slight smile from him, he relaxed his stance a bit.

“I've only ever been honest with the Inquisition about my intentions to stop the breach and Corypheus,” he said solemnly. “If you feel you can't trust those intentions, I could leave. But as you say, we are the only hope Thedas has.”

_ We have no choice but to trust you, and hope we’re not wrong. _

It seemed even the Herald of Andraste was forced to take some things on faith.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In the end, do you really want to question the guy who gives you a free castle? Really? :p


End file.
